sims_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Knives Are Out
The Knives Are Out is the premiere episode of Simvivor: Keeling Islands Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Hitch A Ride Starting on the beach, one runner from each tribe will grab a boogie board attached to a large spool of rope and race across a series of floating balance beams to a set of three satchels with numbered tiles. Grabbing a satchel, the runner will then get on the boogie board in the water, where their tribemates will have to reel them onto shore. Once the runner returns to shore, another person goes out. Once they have all three satchels, the tribes will make their way to the finish deck, where they will used the numbered tiles to solve a combination lock, obtaining a key, which unlocks the tribe's sliding puzzle. The first tribe to finish their puzzle wins. Reward: Flint Winner: Story The game start as the castaways are all in a boat with Jeff Probst. We have some introductory confessionals, like from Destiny saying she is totally focused on bringing the money back home. Zachie sharing his military and cancer story and saying he is ready to live another adventure, Shanty being fierce and telling she is the boss at home, she will be the boss here, Phyre talking about how much fun he pretends to have while playing, but that he would also like to win it and Mei telling herself to control her anxiety as she needs to remain calm, cool and collected if she pretends to win, and she does pretend to win it. Then Jeff introduces the castaways to the game and everybody cheers. Jamie is excited to be playing the game she loves. Soon the mood changes as Jeff instructs the tribes to choose their strongest members. The Penyu tribe selects Destiny, who is proud to get the role, and Kane also confesses she has good feeling about the girl. Lumba-Lumba goes with Alton as he shares in his confessional he is also happy with the selection, being a coach back home. Heather thinks he is just getting a huge target on his back, something she would like to avoid. Then Jeff tells everyone that they will get a chance to get to camp earlier and start showing if they are really strong or not. Destiny is scared if that is putting a target on her back. Upon reaching camp, Destiny finds out she has received a clue to an HII. She grabs and saves it for later, saying she will obviously focus on building the shelter right now so people don’t get wary of her. Meanwhile, Alton likes what he has received and takes this time alone to search for the idol. Some time later, he is unable to find it and has worked very little on the shelter itself. His tribe starts to arrive and he gets nervous. Lupita notices he has done almost nothing and he then lies about wanting to wait so the tribe could share their ideas. While building the shelter, Shanty quickly starts to take the leadership position from Alton, saying she knows what she is doing. Kenny finds the woman very assertive and has fun with it, but also comments that so far, so good. Kenny, Jamie, Phyre and Heather comment about the difference about Shanty and Alton, and how they expected their roles to be reversed. John observes from distance and confesses about being observant and also wanting to porve himself out there and accomplish his goals. He already fears groups might start be forming. He comments that with Lupita and she agrees, saying that the young people are getting closer together and that Alton seems to be Shanty’s dog. At Penyu, Destiny has worked a lot, almost finishing the entire shelter by herself. Gerard is impressed, saying that Destiny is def on his radar. the tribe looks for Destiny for some guidance, but she assures she is not a survival expert or anything, but still people are willing to listen. while waving fronds, Shawna tries bonding with Sam and Mei, confessions she wants a mother-daughter relation with them. Sam finds Shawna sketchy, but plays along and so does Mei. After all, Mei and Sam comment about ir, getting stronger their own bond. Kane approaches Destiny in a big scene saying he feels they would be strong together as he had that feeling from the get go. Destiny agrees with it, saying Kane seems like a great person and an ally. At the night of the first day, Shawna narrates how her tribe seems incredible together. Zachie decides to open up to his tribe about his past, in a very touching scene. Gerard also puts the boy on his target list for his backstory. On the next morning, the Lumba Lumba camp is not as good as Penyu’s. For being the only two awake Alton decides to share his clue with Shanty. Shanty doesn’t like it, as she confesses that means Alton lied yesterday, but at the same time is good to keep him close. Later, Phyre shows everyone some acrobatics, making everyone have fun. Lupita comments on how he looks just like one of her students. Phyre is happy to make the tribe happy. Early in Day 3, Destiny goes looking for the idol and finds it, on a emotional scene as she cries. Gerard approaches Shawna and Mei talking about tribe threats. Shawna is on board with his ideas, Mei suspects he is also sketchy like Shawna. The Penyu tribe loses the challenge and it seems like the heat is on Shawna, who is very sad about it, not wanting to be the first to go. She goes asking for help to Gerard, but he confesses he might let her to drown alone. Meanwhile, the rest of the tribe reunites and agrees Shawna should be the first to go as narrated by Kane. Then Gerard comes talking with Mei about the vote and he says he is ready to vote out Shawna and says he told her it’s Sam going home. Mei has bad feeling about Gerard. She goes to talk with Kane and Destiny about it, Kane is reluctant to flip the vote onto Gerard, but Destiny understands where the wedding planner is coming from, Mei talks about it being a risky move. Mei also talks with Sam about, who doesn’t like Gerard mentioned her name. Shawna has a final talk with Gerard and confesses still being worried about the vote. Gerard reassures her, but plans her demise. Mei is unsure about which path to follow. At Tribal, Shawna has an emotional speech, while Gerard rolls her eyes at her. Tribal strength is discussed, but in the end Gerard is blindsided in a 6-1-1 vote. Still in the Running Author's Notes * The episode title was said by Kane, when describing people wanting to blindside Gerard. * This episode had 50 confessionals, the most so far in the series. * Destiny had the most confessionals this episode, with 7. * Jaison had the least amount of confessionals this episode, with 0. Category:Simvivor: Keeling Islands Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes Category:Keeling Islands Episodes